


Ice Skating - Day 3

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, Teeth rotting fluff god help me, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: “Gakushuu is good at everything, yes, but that also means he doesn’t do anything he isn’t good at,”“No clue who that reminds me of,”“Helpful as always, Nagisa,”Karma and Gakushuu go on a date.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Ice Skating - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should go with the "Yuri on Ice" approach or "Bambi on a frozen lake" approach so I flipped a coin and...Well, read it and you'll see what approach I ended up going for.  
> Have a good read!

“Gakushuu is good at everything, yes, but that also means he doesn’t do anything he isn’t good at,”

“No clue who that reminds me of,”

“Helpful as always, Nagisa,”

Karma groaned, glaring at the text as if that would change what it said. Not being in their assassination class anymore didn’t seem to be denting Nagisa’s skills. If he wanted to aim for the heart, he went straight to it.

“It wasn’t an attack, Karma,”

His ass.

“How about you two try and do something you both have never done before? Be bad at it together,”

* * *

And that was the story of how Gakushuu and him ended up at the local ice rink with rented skates at their feet. It had taken a mighty amount of effort to convince Gakushuu and, finally, it had been the promise that there wouldn’t be anyone else besides the two of them at the rink that had managed to get him to agree.

Officially, he “knew” from “a friend” that it was empty at that hour.

Truthfully, he paid extra to get the entire damn thing booked just for the two of them because screw having to walk away if there were other people there. Who cared, it was his parents’ debit card.

“It can’t be too hard anyway, just have to stay upright and there’s no reason for you to fall,” he started as he carefully placed a first skate on the ice. 

Oooh, slippy. 

Gakushuu watched him dubiously, obviously wanting to assess his mistakes before giving it a try too. 

Karma clung to the rink’s wall as his second foot joined the first. So far, so good. Slowly, he let go of the wall, pushing himself away from it...And starting to glide away backwards. “Eek!” his arms flailed around him and Gakushuu had the terrible idea to reach out to take one of his hands, figuring he could pull him back closer to the wall. He stumbled forward onto the rink and promptly fell face first with a startled yelp, dragging Karma with him. 

A second pass, taking their dignity with it. 

Gakushuu groaned and forced himself onto his knees, rubbing his face. 

“Great date idea,” he grumbled.

“It’s fine, we’ll get the hang of it...As soon as we manage to get up,” Karma replied, though his ego was as bruised as Gakushuu’s. 

As soon as they managed to get up. Uh. 

Gakushuu wasn’t stupid and knew he’d never manage to get up on his skates. He reached out to get a grasp of the wall, dragging himself closer. A bit miserable and pitiful but it was only the two of them here and Karma was splayed on the ground. On shaking legs he managed to get himself up, taking an instant to breathe out before offering his hand to his date, using the other to firmly hold onto the wall.

It took a bit of pulling from Gakushuu, a lot of slipping and flailing from Karma, but he was eventually up well, his hand still in the other’s, and their bodies snuggly against each other.

“See,” he grinned. “That was a great date idea,” 

“We could have hugged without risking our knees in the process,” 

But the slight blush on his cheeks told Karma it hadn’t been such a stupid idea. 

Though now was time to try again. He regretfully let go of Gakushuu and tentatively glided forward, watching his feet. Just had to keep them parallel, nothing complicated. Now he could try and do that weird little movement people did...One foot, then the other foot, back to the first foot, and-

He hit the wall.

So that was why there were mattresses along the wall.

He heard chuckling behind him and turned around to watch Gakushuu, who obviously had figured out how to turn, and was doing slow and careful laps around the rink. 

It was a rare sight, Gakushuu actually struggling through something and enjoying it. Seeing him struggle was already rare enough, and generally, it frustrated him to no end. Karma was the same, had a strong tendency to give up if he didn’t pick it up quickly enough. 

But he supposed this wasn’t too bad, if they struggled together.

“Karma?”

He shook the thoughts out of his head.

“Yeah?”

“How do I stop without falling?”

Gakushuu had tried slowing down little by little, but eventually it would make him lose his balance unless he picked up a bit more speed again. 

“Well, there’s always the wall solution. Or…” Karma gave him a cheeky smile and opened his arms, enticing him to come to him. Gakushuu gave an amused scoff but still turned around to slowly glide towards him, their bodies gently bumping together at the end. Karma chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, his thumb rubbing circles into the small of Gakushuu’s back, who sighed happily. “I guess it was a great date idea,”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave me a comment to tell me your thoughts!


End file.
